


They're Really Weapons, I Swear!

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18, Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Gaping, Butt Plugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pillow Talk, Sex Toys, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Rouxls catches Lancer having some fun time alone and invites himself in.Lancer doesn't mind.





	They're Really Weapons, I Swear!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowy818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/gifts), [Pansexual_Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Sinner/gifts).



> Written for some of my wonderful friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Fanfiction is a space to explore relationships and concepts that may not be healthy in real life. If you struggle to differentiate between reality and fiction, or value pixel characters over real people, this may not be a good story for you to read. Thank you ^v^

Rouxls made his way towards the prince’s chamber, heels echoing through the halls. The prince, though now in his twenties, was still prone to sneaking out of the dull meetings between the Kings (Diamond, Club and Hearts respectively) and slacking on his royal duties. The puzzlemaker shook his head, white strands obscuring his vision as he stood outside Lancer’s door. He was fond of the prince (perhaps more so than was wise) but he was trying at times.

 

The door was ajar so he peered through and he froze, eyes widening at the sight of the prince sitting on his bed, surrounded by objects that looked like spades but were… Rouxls made a startled snort and Lancer jumped and scrambled up, throwing out his arms to try and hide the collection on the bed. His face coloured a fetching blue as he gaped.

 

“Rouxls! I-I was making new uh.. new projectile weapons!” the prince’s voice cracked as he waved his arms a little, one hand clutching the bedclothes behind him and tugging them up to messily hide the objects. “They’re not ready yet!”

 

Rouxls managed to swallow back the bark of laughter that was bubbling up, his own cheeks heating just a tad. “Well’eth, thou is needed by the Kings, I will leaveth thou to thou’s.. ‘weaponry’.”He couldn’t keep the slight wobble in his voice, betraying is shocked mirth and Lancer pouted as he backed up and shut the door.

 

A few hallways away, the puzzlemaker could keep the laughter in no more and he collapsed against the wall, one hand tangling in his hair as he threw back his head and laughed. ‘Projectile weapons’ indeed… as though Rouxls had never seen a buttplug before.

 

He chuckled for a few more moments before an image ran through his mind, sobering him and causing a deep blush to spread across his cheeks. There had been an array of sizes in thta collection of sex toys… he wondered which size his prince was using. The thought of Lancer, bracing himself, perhaps crouching, biting his lip and gasping as he worked a large spade-shaped toy inside himself… Rouxls swallowed, feeling his tight uniform get exponentially tighter.

 

\--

 

Later that night, while the castle slept, Rouxls stole down the empty halls. His bare feet made no sound as he walked, a ghost in the dark. Snores and whistling breathes came from open doorways and candle flames flickered low. He drew his shawl around his shoulders and came to Lancer’s door.

 

He paused, not knowing what he sought and feeling foolish (surely the other man was in bed at this late hour) when he heard it. Through the thin wood, the moans and whines and grunts of pleasure. Before he knew it, his fingers had closed around the doorknob and tugged open the door.

 

Lancer froze, one hand on the wall as he lowered himself onto a large buttplug, the toy easily as wide as his fist. He had his back to the door, perched on his heels in a crouch as Rouxls had envisioned. He was in naught but his hood however and the puzzlemaker bit his own lip as he saw the sweat glisten on the prince’s back.

 

As Lancer’s mouth worked, his whole body trembling, Rouxls slipped inside and shut the door, padding over to kneel behind the prince.

 

“Rouxls-!” Lancer whimpered and Rouxls leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to the space between his shoulder blades, causing the prince to gasp and slip down another notch onto the toy.

 

Rouxls released a groan himself, eyes flicking downwards. “Please, do not stopeth on mine account.”

 

He felt the prince shudder, the hooded head falling forwards as though to hide his flushing cheeks. His thighs shook as he sank down a little further and Rouxls panted along with him in vicarious enjoyment as Lancer slowly impaled himself. His slender blue fingers rose to press themselves to those shoulders, feeling the tension there.

 

“Rouxls you-*nnn*...” Lancer gave a choked gasp and he finally sank down fully, his back arching as he cried out. “Oh-oh stars…” the prince’s voice cracked and Rouxls felt him jerk forwards, as though his legs were buckling beneath his own weight. 

 

He took hold of Lancer, forearms under his armpits, lifting the prince upwards. “Cometh mine Highness, pr’aps thine bed woulde be bettereth?” his words were fond, the puzzlemaker’s own lithe body thrumming with anticipation and pleasure. Lancer let himself be guided upon the bed and he immediately hid his face in his hands, arse raised and twitching around the thick plug inside.

 

Rouxls felt an unexpected growl rumble from his chest at the delicious sight and he pressed one knee to the mattress for balance while he hovered over the prince. His fingers snuck forwards and set upon the rim of the spade-shaped toy. He pushed in and Lancer whimpered, hips jerking back against him. Rouxls held him still and gripped the plug with intent, easing it free a little. Lancer groaned and his hole tried to keep it’s hold, throbbing around the toy.

 

It slid free with a wet pop and the puzzlemaker bit his own lip at the sight of the gaping hole, twitching and wet and begging to be filled once more. And who was he to deny it? He thrust the plug back inside, rewarded with a broken cry and a stuttered plea.

 

He wondered how long Lancer had been practicing for this, slowly stretching himself plug by plug. Alone in his room, feeling the plug rub inside him… perhaps thinking of someone. His own cock twitched in his trousers and Rouxls fucked the prince harder and faster, his wrist twisting to get the plug deeper and deeper.

 

Lancer gripped the covers, face turning towards him jerkily and sudden. His face was flushed, mouth open in pants and whines, he looked so delectable. Rouxls was surprised by how much he wanted to kiss him. “I’m-*hnn* please, I’m cl-close Rouxls..” His voice shook and his thighs followed, trembling under the puzzlemaker’s ministrations.

 

Rouxls groaned, sure he was harder than he had ever been in his life. “Cometh for me Lancer.” 

 

The prince did not hide his face, kept their eyes locked as he bit his lip and bucked into Rouxls’ hands. And then he was whimpering out; a whine of Rouxls name and jerks of his hips and he was coming all over the bedclothes. 

 

He gently slowed his movements and eased the plug free, the prince gasping and shaking, nuzzling into the bedclothes. Rouxls set the toy to the side and crawled up towards Lancer on the bed. He lay down next to the prince, ignoring his own need for the time being. He felt so much; desire, fondness, a little amused at Lancer’s shyness and a deep sense of love. He felt… blessed to have seen such a side of his Highness and friend.

 

Lancer let out a deep shaky gasp and turned to him, biting his lip. “You…” he paused and gave a startled giggle, “you-gosh my sweet little apple, I didn’t know you’d be so bold.”

 

Rouxls leant forwards and cupped the prince’s cheek, thumb trailing just below his eye, a low chuckle rumbling through him. “Shalt we doth thise again my love?”

 

Lancer blushed at the endearment and nodded shyly, leaning forwards to kiss him. Rouxls wondered if his prince would be so kind to introduce him to his plug collection… intimately.


End file.
